


Usually three's a crowd

by Tangorine



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangorine/pseuds/Tangorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill - Raleigh accidentally walks in on the Hansens and subsequently gets invited to their unconventional father son bonding 'sessions'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usually three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Eek I suck at writing porn so much. Inspired by an awesome kink meme prompt below: http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=1571661#t1571661

Raleigh shifts uncomfortably as he watches the scene in front of him, groin tightening painfully as Herc proceeds to lick his son out slowly and thoroughly. It says something about him he thinks, that he can’t look away from the two, Herc holding his son’s hips in place with two large hands, preventing him from squirming away, and Chuck’s flushed face pressed firmly into the pillow, muffling his sounds the best he can. It’s strange, watching this dynamic, because although in public it’s usually Chuck acting out, despondent father in tow; in this situation, Herc has all of the control.

He hadn’t planned on accepting the Hansens’ invitation, hell he hadn’t even considered the two a possibility before he had walked in on them by accident a few days ago. But despite Chuck’s simmering resentment at whatever the hell the problem he had with Raleigh and his stunted emotional responses to his father, the entire clusterfuck of Chuck Hansen’s problems had somehow led to _this_.

Herc is quiet, calm and an imposing presence as he runs his hand across the small of Chuck’s back, dipping his fingers of his other hand in between his tongue, lightly stroking. Raleigh has to shift again, and he’s sure his face is as red as Chuck’s. He remembers Herc, back from his days with Yancy, and he remembers how both of them had been in awe of him, not accustomed to reliable male role models. Herc had smiled at them, and wished them luck with a gentle slap on their shoulders, and to this day he still remembers the feeling, the slight hero worship that had sprung from that encounter.

Now, he’s older, wiser. Slightly more jaded. And yet, despite how kind and reliable Herc had seemed at the time, that doesn’t explain Chuck. Chuck, a seething mess of bitterness and resentment, eager to prove himself to anyone, intense and brash and selfish. Despite Herc’s seemingly saintlike qualities, Raleigh watches as he massages his son’s ass with his tongue and it’s quite clear that Herc has absolutely no idea when it comes to being a father.

It’s tragic, in a way.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Herc’s voice interrupts his thoughts suddenly, but his tone is more amused than accusatory.

“Er,” Raleigh coughs to clear his throat. “No, I just didn’t expect Chuck to be so...”

From his vantage point, Raleigh sees Chuck shoot him a look of pure posion over his shoulder. Herc sees the look and just chuckles, slapping his ass. Chuck just yelps, and curses, glaring.

“Play nice. This was your idea afterall.”

Startled, Raleigh looks at Chuck, and wordlessly Chuck just stares back, still slightly flushed. There is a stubborn set to his jaw, but his eyes are hard, bright, and he tilts his chin up silently egging him on. Raleigh’s seen that look, on guys much older and much bigger than Chuck, and he knows a dare when he sees one.

Herc watches the two, and shakes his head slightly.

“Come on son, on your knees.”

Chuck obeys, albeit shakily, and Raleigh stares as the younger Hansen kneels on the floor, legs spread, hands falling to the floor in a clearly familiar posture. Herc just moves behind him, angling his cock up behind him, and presses forward slowly, the blunt tip easing past inch by inch. Again, his hand is on Chuck’s back, guiding him backwards, and Chuck almost mewls as Herc’s hands tighten, not allowing him any give as he forces him to sink back and impale himself. It is probably the single most hottest thing Raleigh has seen (including the time Naomi had double teamed with her sister - wait...clearly he has issues.)

Chuck’s mouth falls open, gasping, and Raleigh can’t help himself, he moves towards them to stand in front of Chuck, bringing a hand to rub at his lip. He swipes at the bottom lip first, rubbing his thumb over the puffiness, and then tilts his chin up, so he can see Chuck stare back at him, from behind lowered lashes. And slowly, Chuck’s tongue sweeps out, lapping at his thumb at first, and then moving so that he sucks it in.

Herc groans as he starts to piston, and Chuck pulls backwards suddenly, body jerking from Herc’s thrusts to drawl breathlessly,

“Really, _Ray_ -leigh. Is that all you’ve got?”

And that really pisses him off. Stiffly, he unbuttons his jeans, yanking the zipper down and reveals his cock, slightly glad that Chuck’s eyes widen.

“It’s not what I’ve got that’s the problem.” He says, rather unkindly. “It’s whether you can take it.”

He runs his cock along the length of his jaw first, and then presses into his mouth when Chuck just narrows his eyes and lets his mouth fall open. He sucks hard, again as if he needs to prove something, and Raleigh can feel Herc’s thrusts forcing Chuck to take him ever so much deeper, throat constricting tightly around him.

“He’s a mouthy brat, but he means well.” Herc supplies, rather unnecessarily, ramming into him so hard that Chuck makes a strained noise around Raleigh’s cock. The vibration in turn makes Raleigh groan, and Herc just smirks and does it again. 

Their pace is slow but hard, and Herc leans over to bite at Chuck’s shoulder, sucking and bruising as he reaches around to stroke firmly up his length. He knows his son’s reactions inside out, and not before long, Chuck is coming all over himself, body shaking and trying to breathe frantically through his nose. Raleigh can see his eyes watering, and he takes pity on him, slipping his cock out as Herc does so as well. Chuck just collapses onto the floor, breathing heavily and cock twitching with the aftershocks.

“You okay?” Herc murmurs, smoothing a hand down his back again. It’s the fifth time he’s done that, and Raleigh finds it fascinating when Chuck just leans into the touch like a cat, and nods. “Good. You think you can ride Raleigh over there?”

Chuck just gives him a rather disdainful look and climbs up slowly on shaky legs and pushes Raleigh onto the bed, immediately straddling him. He sinks back into him, and Raleigh gasps, hands automatically reaching to grab his hips, thumbs grazing his hipbones as Chuck pushes up with his knees and then sinks back again. His cock is still soft, not fully recovered yet, but Raleigh barely notices as he tilts his head back, lost in sensation as the tight wet heat grips his cock, sliding up and down in sync with his thrusts. Chuck makes no noise, only quiet grunts when he sits back too hard, and Raleigh tries for a different angle when all of a sudden Chuck exhales, body tensing all of a sudden.

_Found it._ Raleigh smirks to himself. He keeps aiming for that spot, and slowly, Chuck’s cock rises with every thrust, finally wrenching out sounds from Chuck that Raleigh wishes he could record and keep forever. The bed suddenly sinks down with another weight, and Raleigh sees Herc press behind Chuck, hand gripping his chin and turning his head so he can kiss him. And that is an image that is seared into his brain and no matter how good he is at riding the drift, there’s no way he can keep this from Mako.

“Can you take more?” Herc asks, and both Raleigh and Chuck’s eyes widen, not knowing where this is going. But then Herc makes it abundantly clear when he teases a finger into Chuck’s crack, pressing slightly at the join between his rim and Raleigh’s cock, managing to slip his finger in ever so slightly.

“Argh y-you’re crazy you old man.” Chuck spits, feeling the burn and the stretch, and Raleigh can’t help but agree.

“Maybe we should lay off.” Raleigh offers, hating how his voice shakes because despite all pretences, he really likes the idea that Herc is putting out there. But something must betray him, because suddenly Chuck is looking at him, eyes narrowed, and suddenly the tension flows out of his body and he closes his eyes. 

“Fine.” He mutters, almost irritably. “Do your worst.”

“You’re such a good boy.” Herc croons into Chuck’s ear, and Chuck reacts viscerally, virtually jerks back as if he’s been shot. It’s fucked up, Raleigh knows, but incredibly hot as he feels Herc’s fingers up there, along with his cock. It takes a while, just for Chuck to loosen around Herc’s fingers, the slide of it pulling at him, the smallest trickle of pre cum that leaks out along with Chuck’s choking gasps.

“Ahhh, I don’t think...I can’t.” Chuck is an inconsolable mess, and Raleigh catches a glimpse of his expression, completely open and vulnerable under his scrutiny. Unrelenting, Herc just uses it to add another finger, and another. 

“Ngh...D-dad!” Chuck gasps, and Herc just strokes his cheek, thumb brushing away some wayward moisture from the corner of his eyes before kissing him softly.

“Shhh.” He assures, voice low and comforting. “We’ll take this slow.”

And then he presses into him, aligning his cock against Raleigh’s, blunt and unyielding. It burns, and it hurts, but Herc’s done a thorough job with the prep, and it doesn’t take long for the head to pop in, and the extra slick that he pours onto him helps the way along. Raleigh feels Herc’s cock alongside his, hard and wet and pulsing, and slowly they both begin to move, testing Chuck’s boundaries as much as they are testing theirs. The rim of Chuck’s pucker is stretched tight, thin around the girth of their cocks, and they both rut into him at the same time, wrenching another broken gasp out of him.

Raleigh comes first, disgustingly quickly, and he can feel it gushing into Chuck, providing less friction for Herc, whom just picks up his pace. Every thrust is another jolt down his cock, sensitive and raw from his orgasm, and with another few thrusts Herc grunts and comes as well, whilst pressing soft kisses against the nape of his son’s neck. It’s an oddly tender gesture, but Raleigh’s come to realise that the Hansens are physically unable to communicate like normal human beings.

Herc pulls out slowly, careful and quiet as Chuck slumps onto the bed, dazed and breathing heavily. He looks oddly young like that, and Raleigh just stares, trying to burn the memory into his brain. Chuck is a wet, open mess, and he almost feels protective for a second, forgetting how the mouthy little shit had sauntered up to him, just to insult him, only a few hours ago. There aren’t many things that surprise him these days, but the sheer wave of affection he suddenly feels takes him a little by surprise.

“Everything alright son?” Herc asks, concern marring his features. It’d be sweet, if Raleigh hadn’t just seen him completely dominate his son, all under the guise of a concerned parent.

And then Chuck has to spoil it, because he’s incapable of enjoying anything for long.

“Hn,” He rasps, voice slightly hoarse. “Thought he’d be bigger.”

Raleigh has to count to five to prevent himself from doing something he really regrets.


End file.
